World War II Wiki talk:Main Page Archive
21:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I added several infoboxes.. not all of them work yet, still need to do some tweeking as im a little rusty. Dark Idol Page for German Weapons,Russian Weapons, and Japanese Weapons I haven't been on here for a while but i'm back and i thought thought that if created a weapon list for other Countries would be great I made a German Weapon list here and i'm going to edit the Pages MP40,Kar98k,MG42 and Flammenwerfer 35. Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks Leader102 21:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Any help with new pages? Hey I was just wondering if anybody could help. I'm planning on getting to write pages for campaigns like North Africa or Battle of the Bulge. These pages are going to be kinda long and I'm stuck on getting pages for weapons and countries, stuff like that. You know basics, so if anybody can finish Operation Torch (North Africa) or anything like that it would be a big help. I'm also working on lists of weapons for Britan and Japan so any help on those, as always would help. Fargo84 04:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) @Fargo84 I can help with the pages and i'm also working on reformating the wiki and getting editors to join in. I changed the theme of the wiki so it looks more like olive drab/war kinda stuff. 14:21, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Has the wiki improved? Who thinks the wiki home page has improved, who thinks it has declined. Someone tell me and also tell me why. Also anybody with suggestions to improve the wiki is welcome to say so. Fargo84 18:28, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Improvements to the website I think that the most important thing we can do if we do not move to better hosting is to add this template to the top of every article, which is a link to the talk page for that article. Talk pages are extremely important for historical wikis as they allow discussions of changes and additions before actually making them, as well as what sources are good for using for information to add to the article. Second, we need to cite sources; I think they actually may be the most important thing, especially as far as making this a central hub for WWII historians. People absolutely need to see where we get our information, to know if we are reliable. The way to add sources is as follows: Adding a citation in an article :...is when Project Reise began.Example Author, Example Book, Page #, Example Quotation Adding the list of citations :At the bottom, add: References Finally, and this has improved a lot since I was last here, we need to work on making sure that our writing style is formal. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 04:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Citing sources I recommend that we (any users) download this free program from Amazon.com Kindle PC software Using the Kindle software will make it easy to make notes in books, and when you copy text from the book, it automatically adds a citation to the end of the quote, which is perfect for our need. You still need to buy the books for it as normal, though they're usually cheaper than buying a physical book. Books for the Kindle can be bought here: Kindle store Another advantage to buying electronic Kindle books is that you can get free Kindle apps for any portable devices you have (cell phones, Ipods...). You can also search the book for a particular part, similar to using Google to find information. :Anyway, I thought this would make it easier to get and cite information from books. :Also, using Netflix is also a good idea for anyone planning to cite documentaries since you can watch movies and TV shows online, and it would make it easier to cite a specific moment in a documentary. I wouldn't recommend signing up if you weren't planning to anyway, as documentaries are not always considered to be the best sources. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 05:17, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Correct me if I'm wrong but, isn't there a comment box below each article that can be used as a disscussion page? Fargo84 13:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Do the comments display on the same page, or do they get added to a separate discussion page? ::::Sascha Kreiger Contact 13:49, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm almost sure the comments stay on the same page and you just scroll down. ::::::Fargo84 13:55, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I think it's still better to have actual discussion pages because that way you can have sections and discussions over different topics related to the article. With comments, I think it would just be a reply to the previous comment, without much discussing ability. Also, the discussions should not be on the same page as the article, as wiki articles are like sausages, and it is best not to see them being made. But seriously, sometime discussion pages can have long, boring discussions over technical information and citing details, or have politically motivated users who would ruin the credibility of the site if their posts were visible on the article. ::::::::Sascha Kreiger Contact 17:29, August 1, 2011 (UTC) We need to redesign the main page for the new website The current main page, with the polls and the image gallery, uses extensions which have not been installed on the new website. I will see about installing the extensions which we make use of here, but until then, we should redesign it and make it more basic. :Sascha Kreiger Contact 02:48, August 2, 2011 (UTC)